


Cursed Fate Strings

by thecattydddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancients, Multi, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino has tried his whole life to keep his grandfather's kingdom together, but there are some curses that demand to be carried out. Will Rome fall to it's knees or will the salvation he seeks be found in foreign lands.</p>
<p>Multiship. Some Nyo!talia. </p>
<p>Warnings: Enslavement, kidnapping, prejudice, character death, boyxboy, girlxgirl, witchcraft, alternate universe, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another fic I don't have time for! This here is a royalty AU and is primarily centered on the Italians - Especially Romano. Main ships include Romerica, Gerita, Fruk and Rome/Britannia. There will be many sideships in addition to this. 
> 
> This universe takes place in a FICTIONAL UNIVERSE. While some kingdoms/empires have the same name as real places, both past and present, they are NOT necessarily the same as far as actual appearance, culture and location. The primary kingdoms that are included in this fic are Rome, Britannia (Possibly Gaul), Greece, Germania and Mongolia. I may include an Asian kingdom, but this story is primarily centered on more European nations. 
> 
> The borders between most kingdoms is usually fairly peaceful, but that is not in the slightest bit true between Britannia and Rome. People on both sides have been at odds with each other for a very long time and any one on one side who looks enough like someone from the other is usually sold into slavery. Neither kingdom has done anything about it.
> 
> If you have other questions about the mechanics of this universe or would like clarification on plot points in general, feel free to message me or leave a comment and I'll be happy to explain.

“Romulus!” The King grinned, lazily, at the woman before him, cloaked in green and pointing an accusatory finger at him, her voice both beautiful and cold. She was a spitting image of their neighboring kingdom’s people. How he had always loved Britannia. He had loved many, of course, but there was certain confidence in her that the easy going Grecian woman lacked and a certain grace that was lost on the isolated kingdom of the Mongols. Not even his rivals in Germania could hate him in the way she did. With the _passion_ she did. It was certainly breath-taking.

“Boudica,” he grinned, his legs spread out and his head laid back, eyes closed. He was the picture of ease and he could see it infuriated her only further. Such a beauty burned in those eyes of hers. 

“I have spoke to you before about the advancement of your men on Britannia’s border! Your people have no regard for mine and are constantly in conflict with them. I have taken to controlling my outer-lying people, but I will not force them to stand by their graves for your men to massacre!”

“My dear,” he peered over at her, his amber eyes staring into the green of hers, “You wouldn’t _dare_ accuse me of sitting here and doing nothing, would you?”

“I have crushed uprisings for the sake of peace,” she hissed, “And, as I hear it, you barely attend your own political forums. Be warned, Romulus. I come from a long line of nobility, but I come also from the darkest line of black magic you may ever hope to encounter on the god’s bountiful earth. Bring an end to these disputes among your people or you can turn at night with certainty that I will bring a curse upon you and your blood. Rome will fall from it’s only foolish devices and it will be _entirely your cross to bear_.” 

“I will see to it that it’s taken care of, Boudica,” he assured. Rising from his chair, he crossed the room to stand before her, a hand rising to run through her red hair, as beautiful as he ever remembered it to be. It burned the same color of her heart and her blood. He nearly expected it to light his fingers to flames. She growled at him, a light tint dusting her face at how close he’d become and only darkened as he whispered in her ear.

“Be not mistaken, Queen of the Brits… I consider it a duty of mine to care for the woman of this world. I plan, in all my conquests and all my actions, to bring peace over us all. To bring us together as one. Your efforts will not fall into vain, I assure you. There need not be reason to will any misfortune onto me. Ours, side-by-side, will become empires of unrivaled power.”

“Your words are smooth and they slide lies like a serpent’s tongue,” she said, but only threaded her fingers in his tunic, “My magic may be black, but yours is laced with silver.”

“You wound me,” he placed a hand against his heart in mock pain, “Never would I lie to you…”

_But neither would the serpent you so lovingly described me as…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emperor's family is slowly falling apart and there is no end to the Roman's suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my languages are limited to American English, some British English and level III Spanish. Everything else is taken from my time in the Hetalia community and Google Translate. Constructive criticism and any translation help would be appreciated.

“It is my _right_ by birth!”

“I want some, too, _Fratello_!” 

“It is _my_ empire to do with as I please! I could run it into the ground if I so wished, and you could do nothing of it!”

“Only you would tear apart the legacy of our late grandfather and not share! So mean!”

“They talk about me like I’m dead already,” Romulus grumbled, glancing towards the shouting from beyond the door. He sighed and rested his face in his hands, “At this rate, I’m tempted to give the entire empire to Marcello. At least he doesn’t feel entitled to it.

“I personally don’t think he cares one way or another, Sir,” his advisor, Sergio, sighed, “He doesn’t even speak, yet.”

“And yet, he’s still so independent, already,” Romulus pointed out, “If he keeps on this path, I fear what might become of the boys. Myself and him seem to be the only things they can set aside their differences for, these days.”

“They are young…They will learn to put aside their differences for the sake of the empire,” Sergio assured him.

“I do hope so,” Romulus replied, “I have long carried a guilt and a curse on my shoulders, Sergio; From before the days where I even _had_ heirs, let alone three. I thought she was just mad then, but… I begin to doubt that now.”

“You don’t mean to imply your grandchildren _are_ your curse, Sir?” Sergio frowned, disapprovingly.

“Oh! No! Certainly not!” Romulus quickly corrected his mistake, “They are my legacy and my life, Sergio. Do not mistake my fears for regret. I do not regret taking them in when they were left orphaned and I _certainly_ wouldn’t take back any of the things I have done for them. We are family. My fears are more of what they have become - Of what they fight over. It seems that, since they could speak, they’ve been obsessed with rising in power. I remember, too, when I had been like that, but I fought against others. I certainly never would have made enemies within. It seems as if they is all they both have, though! Feliciano grows more and more attracted to Germania each day. Lovino tries to pretend he’s only interested in the domestic approach of Rome, but I have seen him glance in the direction of Britannia. They face away from one another, Sergio, but not to watch the other’s back, but to stab it.”

“Give them time,” Sergio insisted, “Just time.” Romulus grunted in response. They sat in silence for a moment before the doors burst open, a distressed child running in through them, tears streaming down his face. The emperor was to his feet in an instant, collecting the boy in his arms

“ _Nonno_!” he wailed, tugging on his tunic in an attempt to get him moving, “Come quickly! It’s Marcello!”

“What? What happened?” Romulus demanded, picking up the crying child, knowing he’d be no longer able to stand on his own to feet if he kept up this bawling.

“They’ve taken him! Lovino and I ran into them and he stayed behind to apprehend them and sent me to get you! Please! Hurry!” Romulus didn’t need to be told, again. He was already running down the hallways, the sounds of shouting and the clang of metal growing stronger. A scream rang out and he felt Feliciano’s grip tighten, horrified.

“Lovino!” Romulus rounded the corner to the front entrance. He stopped short at the sight before him. The eldest of the brothers knelt on the ground, holding a hand to his body and spilling blood onto the stone path. His sword lay, lifeless, on the ground beside him. The perpetrators paused to see the emperor before them. One of them held a bloody sword in one hand and a squirming baby in the other. He was hanging by the back of his clothes, making him cry and spin as he struggled to get free. The second had an arrow at the ready, trained on the head of his eldest grandson, certain to hit him between the eyes if released.

“Stay back!” the first ordered, their voice high enough to belong to a female, “Or my comrade will shoot the boy dead before you come near us!”

“Test me! I dare you! _Kesesesese_ ~” the second laughed. Their faces and hair and skin were covered, but the king could make out red eyes glistening manically back at him. He stayed where he was. Certain that they were going to stay put, the first criminal stuffed the baby into a sack, making Romulus start forward in concern, but the second drew attention to his bow by pointing it at Feliciano, who cowered in fear. Romulus ceased moving forward, moving instead to shield Feliciano from the arrows. The other grinned and returned the bow to Lovino, who was scowling, but also spitting out blood, which made his attempts at intimidation pointless and painful. Romulus wished he could go to the boy and scoop him up, he was stuck at least six or seven feet away, only able to watch and pray to the gods from a distance. Of all his years of battles and adventuring, he’d never felt nearly as scared as he did, then. Never had he felt so helpless.

“Thank you kindly for your cooperation,” the first flashed him a grin and then they turned and ran, leaving them all frozen for a moment. Feliciano was the first to recover and started squirming to be put down. Romulus granted him this and he was at Lovino’s side, fretting over him.

“ _Fratello_! _Fratello_! Answer me!” Feliciano demanded between sobs, “Say something! _Fratello_!”

“ _St- St-Stronzo!_ ” he choked out, wiping his head up to look at Romulus, who had come over to stand beside him as well. The emperor knelt down in front of his grandson, “Why didn’t you stop them! You could have easily over powered them both and saved Marcello!”

“But not before they shot you, Lovino,” Romulus insisted, trying to move his hand aside to treat his wound enough to move him back inside. The eldest boy fought back, glaring daggers at him and baring his teeth. He moved slightly to be a little more between Feliciano and his grandfather, despite the obvious pain he was in. The middle brother was still sniffling, having now latched himself onto Lovino’s tunic. The brief thought that this was the closest he’d seen the two in years passed his mind, but he brushed it away, much more important things to concern himself with.

“ _Cazzo! Ricchione! Coglione!_ ” Lovino spat blood at his feet, the clear extent of how furious he was burning in his eyes, “It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter what happens to me! You needed to protect them! They’re the most important!”

“Lovino,” Romulus tried to reason with him, “You’re the eldest and eventual-“

“Not to the _empire_ , you idiot!” Lovino shouted, “I could care less about what happens to your empire! They’re important to me! Me, dammit! We lost him and it’s your fault! It’s all your fault! I’ll never forgive you! Never! Never! Ne-Mph!” Romulus cut him off by burying the boy in his chest, holding into him despite his struggling and muffled curses. Eventually, he stopped struggling and the emperor’s tunic began to dampen with the boy’s tears. He was shaking and Romulus just held him tighter. When he seemed to have calmed down enough, the elder man moved away enough to see Lovino’s face, but still kept a hand on his shoulder. The eldest brother cast his green eyes downward, shame and misery written on his face.

“Lovino. Look at me,” Romulus commanded. Having spent all his fighting energy, Lovino looked up at his grandfather, teardrops evident on his lashes. Trails of dried tears were swept across his cheeks.

Lovino didn’t dare say a word. He had tried to blame this on his grandfather, - Even calling him things others would have been crucified for - but in truth, the only one at fault was himself. He’d proven to be a failure of a protector. A failure of a soldier. A failure of a brother. A failure of a grandson. He would be dealt with accordingly, of course. All of his efforts would fall to ruin. Whatever was going to be said to him now was probably going to be along the lines of disownment at best. He tried to brace himself, but his eyes welled up, again, regardless. 

“Lovino,” Romulus repeated his name, taking that small face in his hand and brushing a thumb across his cheek, “Your brothers may be your responsibility, but you are mine. I was not about to let you die with Feli and I watching. Ever since your parents departed, I’ve been raising you as my own and I intend to do so until I take my last breath. You can hate me all you want, but I _refuse_ to regret choosing you because… Because I love you.” Lovino opened his mouth to respond, but was unable make any sounds beside a confused whine from the back of his throat.

“Me, too!” Feliciano jumped on Lovino’s back, wrapping arms around his neck, “I love _Fratello,_ too!” This action broke the moment and, instantly, Lovino pushed him off and scooted out of the reach of either of them.

“ _Chigi!_ Get lost, _Stronzo!”_ he snapped, “I don’t need your love! Either of you!”

“ _Fratello!_ ” Feliciano whined, “You’re so unfair! You let _Nonno_ say he loved you and hugged you, but not me! You hate me!”

“Of course I do!” Lovino hissed, “You make my life unbearable! I can’t believe I…” He trailed off, suddenly feeling dizzy. Both of the others looked at him, concerned.

“Lovino?” Romulus hesitantly reached out a hand towards him. Lovino’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

“ _Fratello!_ ” Feliciano cried, latching onto his, now unconscious, brother.

“He seems to have lost a lot of blood,” Romulus remembered that his grandson had been bleeding through that whole thing, emphasized by the red stains over all of them. Removing Feliciano and the arm Lovino held over his wound, Romulus did his best to  crudely patch it up until a professional could see to it. He sent the middle brother to go find a physician.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino must deal with death and loss all over again. Perhaps it's best just to distance himself from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear their characterization isn't as bare surface as it seems. It'll be explained a little better as time goes on.

“Boys,” the physician exited the room where their grandfather had been expelled to as his health began to wear thing. Lovino looked up, but Feliciano was fast asleep against his shoulder. Ever since their youngest brother had gone missing all those years ago, it seemed the two had become inseparable. It had irritated Lovino to no end that people kept assuming they were twins as they’d gotten older just because they looked so much alike and were always around the other. Lovino told himself that the only reason he went anywhere near Feliciano was because he would be hurt if left to his own devices. That was also why he let his younger brother share a bed with him, as well. And why he would take the blame for any of his troublemaking. And why he was currently letting Feliciano use him like a pillow. 

Because he was an idiot who needed someone to do everything for him and _not_ because he cared about him.

“Yes?” Lovino scowled, but not nearly as forcefully as he would have liked to. He was tired from having stayed pressed up against this wall so long and weary from the imminent death hanging over their heads. 

“The emperor has requested your presence,” the physician refused to meet their eyes and Lovino processed this, instantly. He was worse than they’d thought. Way worse. On the verge of death worse.

He was probably going to try and say his last goodbyes.

Lovino nodded at the man and he left, quickly, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. The eldest brother took a deep breath. He couldn’t face this. Not again. Feliciano had been too young to remember when their parents had died, but he still could and it had been hard for him for years after. Then the kidnapping of Marcello who, despite months of searching, was never recovered. Now, his grandfather and the last provider in his life was going to be taken from him, too. He couldn’t face this. No matter what their Nonno’s last wish was. He wouldn’t witness another loss.

“Feliciano,” Lovino shook his brother awake. The younger boy slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It would have been incredibly cute if Lovino wasn’t immune to those sort of things.

“ _Fratello_?” he mumbled, smiling sleepily. Lovino looked away, unable to face him. He was definitely way too immune to this to be affected.

“Get up,” Lovino commanded, sliding out from under his brother and standing up, offering the other his hand to help him to his feet, “ _Nonno_ has asked to see you.”

“But… I thought we weren’t allowed to see him when he was sick unless the physician said so,” Feliciano pointed out.

“He - uh… Did. He just came out and talked to me when you were sleeping,” Lovino explained.

“Why? What changed?” Feliciano’s expression was confused and then he suddenly lit up in excitement, “Maybe he’s gotten better!” Lovino’s heart broke at that moment, knowing not only would this crush him, but it would hit the optimist brother he had even harder.

“Maybe,” Lovino didn’t have the heart to shoot the idea down, “Just go see him.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Feliciano wondered.

“No,” Lovino shook his head head, “He… He didn’t want me. Just you.”

“What? Why?”

“Be…Cause,” Lovino forced his voice to remain steady. He had to get away from here before he started blubbering like a baby, “He likes you better, Feliciano. You were always his favorite. I _can’t_ go in there.”

“He does?” Feliciano blinked. He wasn’t so oblivious that he didn’t notice that their grandfather had always showered him in much more attention, but he’d always just assumed it was because Lovino didn’t like to be smothered in affection like he did. But his brother would never lie to him, so if he said it was because Romulus liked him better, then…

“Do you think that means I’ll get a some of the empire?” Feliciano wondered, excitedly.

“Of course not, _Idiota_!” Lovino hissed, venomously, “It’s _mine_! It’s mine by right of _birth_! You don’t get one square foot of land!”

“You’re so mean to me, _Fratello_!” Feliciano shot back. He knew if they kept on like this, eventually the younger Roman would run away, so Lovino decided to take the incentive first and left, “Where are you going?”

“Away from you!” Lovino shot back, “Go talk to _Nonno_!” Feliciano pouted and stormed into their dying grandfather’s room. Lovino paused as soon as the door slammed. He felt something on his face and lightly touched it, coming back with wet fingers. Scowling at them, he picked up the pace and ran. He didn’t want to be seen like this.

Back in the room, Feliciano stormed up to Romulus’ bedside and plopped down on the floor beside it, grumpily.

“I thought you boys were over this,” the ill man sighed, placing a hand on the boy’s head and ruffling his hair. 

“ _Fratello_ ’s just so mean to me!” Feliciano complained, “He won’t ever share, no matter how much I share with him!”

“That’s not true,” Romulus corrected, “He shares with you plenty, Feli. He shares his bed and his meals and his company with you. Is that not something?”

“That doesn’t count,” Feliciano argued, “He never shares anything _important_ with me.”

“Well, maybe he has a reason for that,” Romulus suggested, “Everyone has a reason for what they do.”

“Not him,” Feliciano shook his head, “He does stuff for no reason! He’s mean when you hug him and calls you mean names when you look at him and he acts like he’s the boss of me. It’s no wonder you like me better.”

“Who told you that?” Romulus raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember saying that. He adored Feliciano, of course, but his _favorite?_ That wasn’t exactly the truth.

“ _Fratello_ did!” Feliciano replied, “I mean, I’m better than him at art and business and socializing and _everything_. I’d be a _way_ better emperor!” 

“Feliciano,” Romulus frowned, “He’s your brother. You shouldn’t say those kind of things. He is very good at things, too.”

“But I’m _better_ ,” Feliciano argued, “He’s just jealous of me, _Nonno_! That’s why he won’t let me have some of the empire. He’s jealous and he’s trying to take a throne that should belong to me!”

“Feliciano,” the man sighed, “Where is your brother?”

“He ran off to go be crabby somewhere! I don’t care,” Feliciano huffed. Romulus shook his head. It seemed the boy would not see reason, but he was _not_ about to die with the two of them back at square one.

“It’s not very polite to go around saying your better than others, Feli,” he explained, calmly, “If you truly believe you are better, than you should take pity on him and be extra nice to him.”

“Why?” Feliciano crossed his arms.

“Because he is already miserable enough as it is,” Romulus explained, “You should be the bigger man and show him kindness, Feliciano. He’ll be very grateful and will express it to you in return.”

“Maybe he’ll give me some of the empire?” Feliciano beamed.

“We’ll see.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Perhaps you should let fate come to pass, Lovino.”_

The eldest of the brother’s sat in what was once his grandfather’s chair, staring across the sea of faces gathered before him. He’d never been one for attention and all the people looking up to him was making his stomach churn. The words of Romulus still rang in his ears; That was why he was here at all.

* * *

_The room was dark, bar for the moonlight sneaking in through the window. Lovino cracked the door open slightly, peering in through the crack. The soft breathing of his grandfather carried through the room. He’d left Feliciano in his own room, sleeping soundly as well. It seemed only Lovino was awake at this hour._

_He closed the door behind him and tip-toed across the room, kneeling beside the bed. He sighed and placed his face in the sheets. At first, he hadn’t wanted to see Romulus at all, but was beginning to have second thoughts._

_He started when a hand settled on his hair and a weary laugh bubbled above him. He glanced upward to see his grandfather facing him, a small smile gracing his lips._

_“I wish you had come to see me sooner.”_

* * *

“People of Rome!” he addressed them. If there was one thing Lovino was good at, it was raising his voice. They all looked to him, expectantly, “On this day, a figure of great importance to this empire has passed away. As his heir, his grandson and his beneficiary, it has fallen to me to decide the fate of Rome and all its inhabitants from his day until my own heir takes my place. I have faith that this will be the best course of action for our fair empire to take.”

* * *

_“Nonno?” Lovino replied, staring at his grandfather, miserably. The man’s gaze looked unfocused and distant, like he was staring at something far away in the distance, “I’ve been told you aren’t taking visitors any more. Not even Feliciano and I.”_

_“It is true,” Romulus sighed, “It was mostly for the sake of your brother. He still believes I am improving in health and, well… I want him to be as happy as he can be for as long as possible.” Lovino sniffled, unintentionally letting his guard down. The elder man slid a hand down his face feeling wetness beneath his fingers._

_“You’re crying.”_

_“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Lovino grumbled, tightening his grip on the sheet that had wormed their way into his hold._

_“Well, then this newest predicament must be in your favor,” Romulus replied, trying to be light-hearted._

_“W-what?” Lovino shot his head up. Romulus patted the spot beside him on the bed and he climbed up beside him, watching his grandfather stare at the ceiling. A large, firm hand was placed against his back, not moving, just… There. Comforting. As if he was the one dying instead of the emperor. Perhaps, in a way, he was._

_“This illness,” he explained, calmly, “It has taken many things from me, Lovino. My dignity, my legs. Eventually, it will take my life. Most recently, however, it has taken my sight. It has been getting exceedingly worse and I awoke the other morning to complete darkness.”_

_“Are you scared, Nonno?” Lovino whispered._

_“Are you?”_

_The boy thought about lying, but he may never get the chance to say the truth, again, “…Yes.”_

_“I am, too,” Romulus admitted, but continued before the boy could make any objections or comments, “But that is what makes us strong, Lovino. It is not our lack of fear, but our defiance of it that makes us powerful leaders. It will make you quick and it will help you to relate to those you rule over. Do not overlook fear, who is your greatest ally.”_

_“Feliciano can’t see it, though,” Lovino insisted, “He’s got to think I’m strong enough for both of us or he’ll challenge my rule.”_

_“You so insistent to rule the entire kingdom, Lovino,” Romulus sighed, “Why?”_

_Lovino glared at him, even though he couldn’t see, “You know why.”_

* * *

“I have made a decision to split this kingdom into… More manageable pieces,” he explained, “And to appease both my late grandfather and my younger brother.” Feliciano, who’d been sniffling in the front of the room, trying his best to keep quiet with little success looked up and met Lovino’s eyes, suddenly making the man extremely self-conscious. Several others throughout the crowd looked skeptical, as if doubting him.

“The land to the East will be under jurisdiction of Feliciano, as he knows far greater about the Germanics and their weaknesses than I. I will remain here and rule the Western half of Rome, keeping down the vermin in Britannia. The purpose of this is to allow the individuals and regions to protect themselves best fit and assure the strength of Rome.” His younger brother was staring aghast, tears still painting his lashes.

Lovino looked directly at him for the next part, “This being said, I will have ultimate jurisdiction over _all_ of Rome - As is my right. While Feliciano will rule over Eastern Rome, it will be _me_ that has the final say in any and all situations. My word will over rule his.”

* * *

“ _My boy,” Romulus sighed, “That is not your burden to bear.”_

_“It is as much mine as it was once yours,” Lovino argued, suddenly sitting up, “I have not dedicated my entire life to studies in Britannian culture and fighting with my younger brother to give it all up. Rome will soon be in my hands and I refuse to be the emperor who watched it fall to its knees.”_

_“There is no path which will lead to salvation from this curse,” Romulus shook his head, sadly, “If you fight against your brother, he will rise up an army of mercenaries and you will bring Rome to destruction through war. If you give up half of the empire, you will loose it to appease him and everything will crumble, there after.”_

_“There… There has to be another way!” Lovino shout, and then slapping a hand over his mouth, remembering that the entire place was fast asleep and he should not have been there, at all._

_“You are full of life and hope, even if you hide it behind a curtain of indifference and anger. There is no way for you to win this. I would rather not you go to war. It is my dying request you consider the path set before you. It is my belief that, despite what I once thought was possible… Perhaps you should let fate come to pass, Lovino.”_

_The boy scoffed, “I have nothing to consider. If you wish us not to fall into war, I will find another way, but I_ **_will_ ** _carry all of Rome on my shoulders like you have for so long. I will be an emperor to make you proud.”_

_“My boy… You have already made me proud.”_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was at it’s highest point in the sky as Lovino walked down the stone path through the town. Merchants were at their stands, calling rapidly and offering special deals to anyone foolish enough to stop and listen to them. The emperor carried on his way, ignoring the commotion around him and the occasional gawking foreigner.

He was certain that there was no one foolish enough to try and stop him, but that was when a particularly annoying cousin of his showed up out of absolutely nowhere.

“Lovi!” He squealed, latching himself onto the boy and making him stumble. At sixteen years, he was quite mature for a his age, but his features and build made him look a bit more like a child than he would have appreciated. It was moments like this in particular, when people would coo and pinch his cheeks and compare him to the red fruits of their lands that he became particularly annoyed at that little fact.

“Antonio! Off!” Lovino commanded, slapping his hand and slipping away from him.

“Aaaw~ Lovi, is that any way to teach family?” he pouted, holding his hand to his chest like it’d injured far worse than it really had. 

“Just because you are the Dux of Hapsburg does not mean you have permission to touch me when you like,” he hissed. Several people were beginning to stare as they walked on, making Lovino wish he could curl up and hide somewhere.

“Oh! Look, Lovi! Fate reading!” Antonio squealed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to a tent, “I want my fate string read!”

“Bastard! Let go of me!”

The emperor found himself in a dark tent. The air was musty and humid and reeked with incense. If his cousin hadn’t had a death grip on his arm, he probably wouldn’t have stayed in there a second. 

“Emperor Lovino. Dux Antonio. I welcome you to my humble abode,” a female’s voice said and they both looked to see someone emerge from the shadows. She looked young and her clothes flowed with her movements. Her hair was blonde and bouncy, making Lovino’s face tint. Antonio just beamed like the idiotic fool he was.

“You are the one who reads the fate strings,” he stated, beaming.

“Yes, I am!” she agreed, taking his hands and pulling him farther inside the tent, “Come with me, boys. Bella will read your futures and tell you the path that awaits you.”

“Tch. Yeah and how much is this _fate reading_ gonna cost us?” Lovino grumbled. Now that her attention was no longer on him, he could complain much easier. It wasn’t a horrible weakness, as far as they went, but pretty girls seemed to be his. 

“I would have given you a discount, Emperor, but you brought _that_ man back,” a voice said from behind him. Lovino turned to see a very tall, very scary looking bastard standing there, wearing an outfit that seemed to be a partner to Bella’s. It took every fiber in his body not to scream and run hiding behind his cousin.

“Hello, Ned!” Antonio greeted, warmly, “Have you missed me?”

“Only your change purse,” the scary bastard answered, to which the pretty girl sighed.

“Brother, you are far too blunt.”

“Wait a minute… You know these people?” Lovino demanded, turning to Antonio, accusingly.

“Oh, yes!” Bella answered for him, “My brother and I used to work in his castle until we took a trip to Britannia and discovered fate string reading!”

“They were my favorites!” Antonio nuzzled against Bella’s cheek and she laughed, “I rarely see these two, anymore, but I’d recognize that fancy sign out front anywhere!”

“If you would kindly hurry up the session,” Ned interrupted, “You’re keeping away other patrons.” Lovino glanced over at him. Despite the fact he was a scary bastard, the emperor couldn’t help but respect his attitude. He supposed giving his money to these specific scam artists wouldn’t he _horrible_.

“Yes! Come right this way!” Bella took Lovino and Antonio’s hands and led them to her short table, sitting them down on the cushions and taking the place across from them. Antonio held out his hands, palm up and Lovino copied him. Bella started with Antonio, taking his hands into hers.

“Hmm… I think you need to check in on Sophia, Toni,” Bella’s eyes slid closed and she frowned, “It seems she’s gotten _involved_ with someone…”

“Involved? Is she in danger?” Antonio demanded, concern painting his face.

“I don’t believe so,” Bella replied, “But she seems to be seeing other people in your future. I don’t recognize them, though. I can’t see their face. It’s masked… They seem like they have a troubled past."

“Oh,” Antonio said, sudden realization striking him, “I know who that is.”

“You… You do?” Bella opened her eyes, “Do tell.”

“Her name’s Elisabeta,” Antonio answered.

“ _Her_?” Lovino and Bella demanded, in unison. 

“Yes. Her,” the dux chuckled, “Sophie and I had an arranged marriage, if you’ll remember. We tried to make an heir a few times, but it was mainly professional. We’re friends, but we’ve had a deal for a long time, now. I’m allowed to see who I want as is she. The only rule is no illegitimate offspring. Elisabeta is her most… Recent partner.”

“Why don’t you just divorce and get married to someone you actually like?” Lovino demanded.

“Oh, we’re very happy with the arrangements we have,” Antonio insisted, “The hassle and scandals of getting divorced are certainly not favorable. It’s better this way. She’s lovely company to live with, if not a bit overbearing at times.”

“I bet,” Lovino grumbled. He could remember staying with them from time to time when he’d been younger and his cousins wife had always given him mixed feelings.

“Well, how about we move on to the emperor!” Bella suggested, replacing Antonio’s hands with Lovino’s. He felt a little silly as she sat there, reading his fate, eyes closed.

“Oh,” she muttered at last, releasing his hands, slowly. He did not like the look on her face one bit.

“ _Oh_? Oh what?” he demanded. 

“There… There is a darkness wrapped around your fate strings, Sir,” she explained, “It’s been… Twisting your life into constant tragedy, if you will. This is a family curse, is it not?”

“How… How did you know?” Lovino muttered, confused and slightly impressed.

“I’ve seen them before - Though never this strong,” Bella muttered, “You need to get this removed immediately. It is strong enough to last into your greatest grandchildrens lives. When did you manage to anger a magic user this powerful?”

“It wasn’t me,” Lovino sighed, “It was my grandfather.”

“This has already passed through two generations?” she mumbled, “How did this happen?”

“The late emperor angered the Britannic queen in his younger years,” Lovino explained, “The queen Boudica, if I remember the story correctly.” At that, she dropped his hands as if she’d been burned and back away a few paces, terrified. 

“I cannot help you,” she insisted, quickly, “The Britannian royal bloodline is unrivaled in it’s dark magic. If you want to prevent the downfall of this kingdom and everything you hold dear, you will seek the family which gave yours the curse in the first place and figure out the repentance that must be paid. Now get out.”

“But-“ Lovino blinked, harboring more questions than answers.

“ _Out!_ ”


End file.
